


Stuck in the car with Charlie

by ifitships_isits



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Castiel, Charlie Ships It, Charlie&cas best buds, Costumes, Dean is a secret nerd, F/F, Gabriel Ships It, M/M, Sci fi convention, Shy Castiel, Tattos, captain kirk makes out with the crow, cluelessdean, it was comicon, iwas drunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:24:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4266567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifitships_isits/pseuds/ifitships_isits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strange reports coming from a fan convention and Dean owing a HUGE favor to Charlie gets Dean and Cas sucked into a wild weekend away from the bunker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The ride there. (or, can i kill the redhead now?)

" Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole." Charlie says grinning. Dean's jaw drops, then he huffs loudly. Just as he opens his mouth to argue, he feels a hot breath in his ear. "You have said that on many occasions. I do believe that is the rule." Dean jumps a little, hitting his head on the top of Charlie's '72 Fiat 126. He should have sent Sam. But then again, he wouldn't have fit in the car. " Why couldn't we have just taken my baby?", he whines loudly. Both Charlie and Cas let out a sigh. "Because the impala is too widely recognized in the fandom community. That's why we bought costumes and everything. You are not going as Dean Winchester, monster hunter, and not get called on it. Do you really want Becky down here looking for your brother?" A cold chill goes  
down his back. " God no, please. Ugh." Cas leans over and grabs the half eaten bag of pork rinds from Dean's lap, causing Dean to jump again, hitting his knees on the dashboard. Cas leans back, trying to get comfortable in the tiny backseat.  
"Are we there yet?" Cas says, a pout in his voice, shoving pork rinds into his mouth. Charlie just reaches for the knob and turns it up to drowned out the bickering with the fine music of all her favorite movies.


	2. The costume shop

"Come on Dean, it'll be fun!" Certain redheads needed to redefine fun. Although that may have been Dean's jealousy kicking in. Lately, Cas and Charlie were spending alot of time together, Charlie feeling inclined to explain pop culture to her newest bestie. And if Dean were honest about the whole thing, he would say he was elated when Cas actually got a reference or two now. But this was too much. Now they were giggling like schoolgirls in the dressing room, and Cas sounded nervous. "What are you doing in there? If i didn't know any better, I'd think you guys were fooling around." Nope. Not jealous. Come on Dean, she's gay. She's not putting the moves on your angel. Wait, when did I start thinking of him as my angel? " I'm not putting the moves on your angel, Dean." a weary sigh comes from the dressing room. Mind reader. When did she develope that power? " He's not my angel." he said menacingly, almost growling. " Really?" Charlie stuck her head out thru the curtain. She rolled her eyes at him. " Have you made any progress with your own costume? Or are you gonna wear that moth eaten old star trek uniform i found floating around in the back of your closet?" "Hey," Dean said a little defensively, "I'll have you know that uniform was stolen from the set of the original series. It's a piece of living history!" She snorts. "History indeed. Don't you think it's a bad idea to go on a hunt as a redshirt from Star Trek?" She may have a point, Dean thought. From the dressing room, he hears Cas mutter to Charlie." I think Chris Pine is hot."  
Wait, when had Cas seen the new movie? "Maybe i do need to update my look." Dean said, getting up from the waiting area. " No sense tempting fate, and i can look damn good in a uniform." Charlie chuckled and pulled her head back thru the curtain. He heard a thunk from inside the dressing room. and the rattle of several hangers hitting the ground. " You guys gonna be ok?" " Just get out of here and don't come back without your costume." Charlie hissed. As he turned to leave, he heard Cas whisper to Charlie,"What if he doesn't like it? Isn't it a little....?" " Are you kidding? If i played for your team, I'd be eating you like ice cream." Dean hurried away, trying not to think about whoever they'd been talking about.


	3. Second Chance Costume Shoppe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a futile search for anything decent at the first shop, they take a slight detour where the shop owner seems a little too familiar.

"Dude, this place is way cooler. Why didn't we come here first?" Dean is distracted by the window display. In it was the exact suit that he needed. That gray, fitted jacket that flared at shoulders, the sharp, crisp lines that if you stood at attention, would line up perfectly with the ironed pleats in the pants. the gold insignia on the chest. Even down to the silver strips on the sleeves. There's no way it will fit. Dispite his abilty to kick ass at hunting, he didn't have Sam's clearly broad shoulders or great hight. And years of road food and too much liquor were doing him no favors. Better try it on and see what he looked like in it. But he was gonna wait until Charlie and Cas were well occupied. No need to make a fool of himself. Charlie squealed and rushed over to a pile of extra long scarves she was way too excited to fondle. They were next to some rather awkward looking screwdrivers. And there's another squeal. This was going to be a long day.   
Three hours later...... or ten minutes. Dean was getting bored. Charlie had grabbed about a dozen different costumes and ducked into the changing room next to Cas, who had picked up a couple of outfits without much intrest. Dean went to sit down and wait again when a voice spoke up from behind him. " So, you were looking at the star trek uniform, weren't you?"He spun around to stare at the man behind him. Short, plain, and dressed in a pirate's shirt, with a fake parakeet pertched on his shoulder. " I think i got one in back that is just your size, stud." The man winked at him and vanished to the back before Dean could reply to the flirtation. In moments, the man was back, shoving Dean and a garment bag into a dressing room. Dean was rather put out, but he was relieved that the guy had vanished after a call from Charlie for a smaller size on the "Mara Jade" piece. As Dean undressed, he thought of what all Charlie had gone thru to help them. Rather than be a huge pain in the ass about this whole thing, maybe he should lighten up. After all, Charlie had almost singlehandedly taken Cas under her wing at teaching him life outside the bunker. Although he was totally jealous about the amount of time they were spending together. He unzipped the bag, carefully removing the jacket. He slid the pants into the legs, his mind wondering. What would Cas pick? Charlie had going pretty hard on the comic book movies lately. Maybe Cas would go with the Avengers. With his hair getting so long, he could rock a Loki costume. He heard a chuckle from outside of the dressing room. Maybe that was a little close to home. He pulled the jacket on, after a minute of struggling with the collar to get it unbuttoned. He fiddled with the sleeves. Here goes nothing. He steps out of the dressing room. And his jaw hits the floor. Cas is standing in front of him in tight fitting leather pants, along with a duster that looked like it had seen better days. Were those bullet holes? What the hell was he going as? Charlie was standing next to the odd clerk, both stareing at Cas's ass. Dean shot her a nasty look. " What?" She smirked. "I'm gay, not blind." Cas turned around and looked at Dean. Suddenly, the room seemed to heat up. Cas's jaw did it's own little wobble, reminding Dean to close his own mouth. "Looks like Dean isn't the only one with a uniform kink." Charlie whispers to her self. What the hell? Cas turned to the clerk, and Dean pulled his eyes back into his head. As he escaped to the dressing room to change back, oh, and he was leaving with this one, he heard Cas say,"You got any with more room in the inseam?" with a creak in his voice and what sounded like a histerical laugh from Charlie. Dean hurriedly changed back into his (thankfully) loose jeans and sighed. Cas was gonna get himself eaten alive if he walked into anyplace looking like that. Charlie should know better. But before he could derail his friends fun, he heard a whisper from Cas to Charlie. "I can't wait to see it with the makeup."


	4. The freak show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why does this feel so familiar?

They arrived at the hotel, and sure enough, there were three impalas parked in the front lot, all in perfect condition. They walked by them towards the front doors with various bags to check into the hotel. Charlie had dug deep into Dick Roman's company and managed to get quite a nest egg out of the company from selling off (non-dangerous) assets. Due to most of the board members and the founder disappearing, Charlie had smoothly taken over and destroyed key files and equitment, and divested the company into harmless businesses so the human workers wouldn't be out of their jobs. But none of this was a suprise to Dean. Charlie was one of the most noble people he knew. So, he would behave himself. Charlie had heard about this convention thru a friend. It was by invite only, and the guest list was very exclusive. Charlie's friend had gotten them on the list somehow. For all he knew, it was some kind of hacker/geek weekend where everybody sat around in costumes and talked obsesively about their tumblr pages. Aside from the one Supernatural convention with (shudder) Becky and Chuck, he had never gone to one. He was hoping that the "something strange" was just a run of the mill ghost or some mildly entertaining fairy problem. Charlie gets them checked in as the boys wait in the lobby. Dean notices a message board with several different notes, most not in english. Dean recognised some latin, a few in spanish, and what appeared to be high elven. The few he could read were mainly "are you the batman/dr.who/(fill in the character) that was here last year" kind of thing. Wow. Seems like a lot of people came to cons to hook up. As he was mentally undressing a rather curvy stormtrooper in the corner, and trying to figure out how steal the original rims off one of the impalas out front, Cas was studying the message board. He squints at the board, pushing some out of the way. His eyes go a little wide, and he rips the note off the board. Cas shoves the piece of paper into his coat pocket. Charlie walks over and hands a card to Dean. "Turns out we totally got an upgrade on our rooms, but I hope you guys don't mind doublling up." Charlie smirks. " Of course. Cas doesn't mind bunking with me. We do it all the time on the road. Plus I'm sure a place like this has a role out." Dean says, puzzled by the smirk. "Actually, my room is down the hall from yours. So it'll be kinda like the bunker." She hooks her arm under Dean's and drags him towards the elevator. As he looks at the card keys, he does a doubletake.. The door to the elevator closes, Dean almost bellows."THE HONEYMOON SUITE?"


	5. Background scenery  (how dense is dean?)

They made it to their floor, barely squeezing past the daleks making out in the elevator.(And dean thought, why?, and more important, how? those costumes were pretty complicated and bulky.) Was this the place were nerds went to breed or something? Sam totally should have come. Or maybe not. Charlie's source had been clear that no one had ever died, just reports of 'something weird', and Sam's track record wasn't real great. Charlie paused at her room to toss her stuff on the bed, grabbing the makeup bag out of her duffle. Dean remembered something being said about Cas putting on makeup. What the hell was he wearing? Neither Charlie or Cas had told him, and he hadn't got to peek at Cas's duffle. The redhead grabs their key and proceeded to shove Dean into the room, Cas shuffling behind. He was looking rather nervous, kept glancing at Charlie, who wouldn't stop grinning. Dean was suspious, but there wasn't a lot these two could do that he wasn't that way about. Cas had spent the last year finding his place in this world, and Charlie was instramental in that. The boys had contiued to hunt, but for the most part tried to keep the 'civilians' out of the line of fire, as his dad had called it. They had grown very close. Cas was mostly human now, and Dean wasn't ready to lose him to some stupid werewolf or pissed off witch if something bad happened. But he missed Cas. The old Cas, would have told Dean anything he asked. But lately, not too much. Cas had gained a new kind of conifdence, and sometimes it reminded Dean of that drug-addled Cas from the future. Cas had even flirted with him a few times. He didn't quite know how to handle it. He usually disappeared into his room and started playing Led for a while. Lately, he had found himself flirting back. But he had put a lock on the harder drugs kept in the bunker. He still watched Cas when he was dragged out the bar with them. But if anything, he discovered this new attitude had come with a level of self-control. And a hint of dominance that Dean found very sexy. Wait, he meant scary. Really he did. And if he got a small thrill when Cas had recently stepped between Dean and a paticularly agressive ageing twink the time Charlie had begged them to go the gay pride parade. Dean was still not quite ready to say he was "gay", or"bi" , but he was willing to admit he was attracted to Cas. Not that it really mattered. Cas was only flirting to get in practice. Charlie was always talking to him about introducing Cas to a few "sexy guys". He hated some guy named guy named sterek and he'd never even met him. And Who in the hell names their kid johnlock. But Charlie was always going on a on about them. Dean had a tendency to tune out a little when Charlie started talking about them. Although he had heard her talking about some chick named Allydia. Mainly, he would just like Cas to feel more confortable with his new life. If Cas wanted to go out and meet people, damnit, he should. After all, he had given up heaven for Dean. Dean wished he had deserved that kind of sacrifice. So, Dean desided that whatever happened this weekend, Dean would not stop Cas if he wanted to hook up with someone. Dean sighed and pulled out the costume bag. If he hung it upin the bathroom, by the time he was showered, most of the wrinkles would be gone.


End file.
